Infertility is a common problem among couples. An evaluation by a doctor is often recommended after a period of time (such as one year) of unprotected intercourse without achieving conception. While it is sometimes possible to identify correctable issues that may be preventing conception, some couples pursue expensive medical solutions, such as in vitro fertilization at a fertility clinic.